Circuits for generating a plurality of modulated signals operate on the basis of a plurality of carrier signal generation circuits, for example a plurality of phase locked loop circuits (PLLs), to generate the respective carrier signals that may be modulated with respective modulation signals for obtaining the plurality of modulated signals.